


Be Mine

by Jeston17



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gay, Haz loves Tom, Hugging, Love, M/M, Tom loves Haz, gay relationship, implied kissing, surprise, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeston17/pseuds/Jeston17
Summary: Tom tries to set up a surprise Valentines Day date for Harrison.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Literally all fluff. Also it’s pretty short but I think it’s super adorable so I hope you enjoy!

Tom drove to the store far above the speed limit. It was Valentine’s Day and it was the first one of his relationship with Harrison that he’d been able to spend with him on the exact day.

Naturally, Tom tried to make it a big deal. He had balloons, cake, cookies, pizza, champagne-everything they’d need for the perfect Valentine’s Day. Tom had also decided that pizza was the way to go because God knew that he was pretty much a disaster in the kitchen when it came to complicated dishes.

Tom somehow managed to make sure he got Harrison a giant teddy bear on top of it all, but he got so caught up in planning everything else that he forgot to get flowers.

While he didn’t think Harrison would mind that much, or even really care at all, it was still a big part of Valentine’s Day. And even if they didn’t always go with the clichés, Tom wanted to make their first real Valentine’s Day as sappy as possible.

Which is why Tom found himself on the way to the store, at five o’clock on Valentine’s Day to get roses for his boyfriend, and racing against time to beat him back to the flat

Tom pulled into the parking lot and sloppily parked his car. He was in a rush, parking was the last thing on his mind.

Tom walked through the parking lot quickly to get flowers, but also to escape the cold.

He stressfully headed toward the Valentine’s Day section where thankfully, there was still a decent selection of flowers.

Tom didn’t have a lot of options, but luckily there were still some roses. After looking for a few minutes, Tom picked out a large bouquet full of red and pink roses. They were beautiful and smelled amazing as well. Tom couldn’t wait to give them to Harrison. 

Tom looked around for a few minutes after he grabbed the bouquet just to make sure he didn’t see one that he thought he might like better for Harrison. 

Tom settled on the flowers he had and headed to the checkout. He wanted to make sure he beat Harrison back to their flat so he was there to surprise him.

Tom turned into one of the aisles and ran into someone who was walking out of the aisle. Thankfully the person he bumped into didn’t drop anything. 

“Sorry!” Tom said quickly.

Then Tom looked up and saw who it was. 

“Tom?” 

“Harrison?” Tom said surprised. 

Harrison had an embarrassed smile on his face and he was holding a box of chocolates. He had a bouquet of roses in his other hand as well. 

“Uhh...Happy Valentine’s Day?” Harrison said unsure of himself, holding the flowers and candy out to Tom. Bumping into Tom at the store definitely hadn’t been part of the plan.

“Babe. Did you come here to get a last minute gift?” Tom asked amused.

“Maybe...,” Harrison trailed off.

Tom laughed and held his bouquet of flowers out to Harrison. “That’s why I’m here, too,” Tom admitted.

Harrison laughed this time. “So we literally ran into each other at the store buying last minute Valentines Day gifts for each other?”

“Looks like it,” Tom said still giggling.

“Well this sort of ruined the surprise,” Harrison said.

“Then why don’t we take his back home?” Tom said. Harrison had quite the surprise Valentines night back at home.

“Why do I feel like you’ve planned something?” Harrison asked. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Tom said with his voice rising from the lie. He wasn’t just bad at keeping movie secrets. 

Harrison chuckled. “Sure you don’t. I’ll see you at home, Love.” 

Tom and Harrison almost slipped up and kissed each other in public, but they caught themselves. 

“Guess we’ll have to wait until we’re home,” Tom said, clearly disappointed.

“I’ll make it worth the wait,” Harrison said giving Tom his signature Look.

Tom settled for giving Harrison a hug-they could at least get away with that in public- and whispered “I love you” in his ear. Harrison blushed as he said he loved Tom too, and they went their separate ways.

Tom drove home with a warm feeling in his heart. He loved Harrison so much, and couldn’t wait to give him the Valentines Day that he really deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
